Operation Enigmabreak
Operation Enigmabreak was an undercover operation initiated by the Harbian Eclipse Agency in mid-2025 that eventually led to the discovery and destruction of a rogue Soviette cell. Prologue In late Junith of 2025, a Harbian skyliner went missing upon entering the infamous Enigma Brink -- a small region of the eastward Zocuric Ocean where sea and air ships, alike, vanish upon entering. Due to the amount of Harbians and tourists on the skyliner, it became paramount for the Harbian Eclipse Agency to look into. They sent one of their best field operatives to investigate: Monte Montero. Operation On Quintillitus VI, Monte Montero arrived in the Enigma Brink. Shortly thereafter, however, his transportation began to malfunction after a flash of light. The engine then stalled and it began to descend rapidly. Monte ejected and parachuted down to an island that he saw after gliding through thick, dark stormclouds. Upon landing, Monte Montero began to investigate his surroundings. He was surprised to see a series of large towers, which occassionally generated large electrical sparks from the polygonal dome on their peaks. He came to the conclusion that the towers were EMP emitters, and that Enigma Brink was basically the proximity for the island's EMP field. Upon exploring the island further, Monte discovered the inhabitants of the island. Elderly individuals that bore Soviette insignia and outfits. After several failed attempts at contacting the Harbian Eclipse Agency, Monte decided to try and disable the EMP field. He quickly noticed that the tallest of the EMP emitters had the most wires and pipes connected to it. Monte eventually reached the top, and destroyed the central reactor, causing it the entire tower to melt down. Upon escaping, the top of the central tower self-detonated, destroying the EMP field and rendering all of the other towers null. After hiding from the alerted Soviette remnants, Monte finally made contact with the Harbian Eclipse Agency and explained to them the truth of Enigma Brink. On Quintillitus VIII, the Harbian Eclipse Agency invaded the island and began to gun down the Soviette forces. Only a total of nine Eclipse agents were killed during the assail, whilst all the Soviettes were annihilated. The battle lasted overnight and into the following evening of Quintillitus IX. Several following days were spent dismantling the majority of the towers' interiors. The multitude of bunkers and compounds scattered across Isla de Extraña were also wiped clean of documents and objects. The island was then abandoned, though the HEA keeps an eye on it for security. Aftermath Isle de Extraña's perpetual storm soon evaporated with the destruction of the central tower, as the EMP field had distorted the weather patterns aroudn the island. The majority of the towers still stand, unusable due to the HEA eviscerating them. The Corporatocracy of Harbitros, since the late 2030s, however, has allowed the public to visit the island and tour the cleansed compounds of the Soviette remnant cell Ceus Qui Dura. JC95.png|The central EMP emitter from a distance JC101.png|An auxiliary tower JC102.png|The central tower emitting an EMP JC104.png|The central reactor within the tallest tower, shortly before its detonation JC108.png|The island several weeks after the events of Enigmabreak, with a clear sky JC111.png|What remains of the central EMP emitter Category:Events Category:Wars & Battles Category:Isteroxe